Innocent Love
by kodachi2
Summary: The tears among the three worlds are getting severe, and after a girl drops in on the Reikai Tentai, they wonder whether she's "the one," or is there another?


You find a small slip of parchment stuck to a computer screen linked to fanfiction.net: Heyas! This is my fourth ongoing Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction, my third posted here, and I'm kicking it off with a bang. Waiting for reviews! *crosses arms and taps foot* Honestly, I don't care if they all say my story sucks; I just want people to tell me how it is. Oh yeah, if ya have any comments such as grammar or content or ideas you would like me to put into the story, those are always welcome. At least ten reviews before another chappie, so if ya want more, review! And now, on to the story.  
  
Hiei was perched in an apple tree located in a peaceful park, eating one of the apples he'd just picked. He had skipped out on one of Koenma's briefings and was expecting Kurama to come and tell him about it in 5.4.3.2.1.  
"Hiei, are you up there?" Kurama asked. After hearing Hiei's usual response, he started to climb up the tree. He picked an apple also and, after taking a bite of it, greeted Hiei.  
"Koenma says there is a disturbance in the portals between the three worlds. The tears are opening rapidly, and he has tried to keep them under control, but to no avail. The only way to seal the portals permanently is to use the sacrifice of a soul. But not any soul, he says, but one following strict guide lines. Our mission is to find that soul," Kurama stated.  
"Why save the stupid ningens anyway? They are all just worthless leftovers of the flesh used in creating demons and spirit beings. What is our need for them?"  
"They create a balance, remember?" Kurama reminded. Hiei didn't want to deal with Kurama's logic right now. He had rudely interrupted Hiei's thoughts. At this moment, Hiei would usually find something to talk about, but now he just wanted to be alone.  
Once he had finished his apple, Kurama started back down the tree.  
"You can come over when you decide you would rather talk than be anti- social," he commented before strolling out of the park. Hiei hadn't meant to be curt or rude, but right now he needed to think.  
Hiei had anything in life he'd ever longed for in his friends; they cared and would listen even though he never had anything for them to listen to. So why was he still empty inside? What was missing? He couldn't figure it out.  
Suddenly, a girl fell on him, causing him to break the branch he was perched on. Swiftly, he escaped to a nearby forest, carrying her in his arms.  
"Are you crazy?! Most beings don't appreciate nude girls falling from the sky!" he hollered viciously, only bothering to glance at her once, but after one glance, he had to take another. She was beautiful; he couldn't deny it. Her skin was a soft peach color, and her eyes were shimmering silver. Her hair was long and a shiny black, sprawled across the lush green grass around her. The way she was sitting there brought out the figure eight of her body.  
"Take this," he said, taking off his cloak and handing it to her.  
"Thank-you," she said softly. Her voice was petite and innocent almost like that of a child or as one would imagine an angel would sound like.  
His stare was abruptly startled when the girl yelled for Hiei to look behind him. It was too late though, and he was hurtled to the ground.  
"Come here, little wench," the demon said addressing the girl. She started to scurry backwards, when Hiei came up from behind with his katana and slashed the being. Hiei instantly fell over, and the girl ran to pick him up.  
"Shit, I should have sensed him coming," he said before slipping into unconsciousness. She slung his arm over her shoulder and looked around for help. She started running blindly, not knowing where to go. Finally, she reached the back door of a quaint little house and knocked on the door. As soon as Kurama opened the door, she started to cry frantically, "Please help him! A demon hurt him really bad in the forest. Would you please help him?" she asked. Kurama looked down at Hiei and took him from her grasp, putting him onto his own back.  
"Follow me," he said, leading her up a staircase upstairs. He set Hiei on a bed, and left the room, only to come back with some bandages and alcohol for his wounds.  
After he was done, the girl asked anxiously, "Will he be all right?"  
"Yeah, he'll be fine," Kurama answered, and she sighed in relief.  
"I'm Kurama, and this," he gestured, "is Hiei, if he hasn't told you. Who might you be?"  
"I.I don't know," she looked down at the floor and, knowing that Kurama was looking upon her with a confused gaze, explained.  
"I don't remember anything but three huge arches and a cloaked figure telling me to, "Go and be found." Next, I fell through a portal type thing and landed in his lap," she said inclining her head toward Hiei.  
"Hmm," was Kurama's reply. Many questions were forming in his mind as he put his hand to his chin: Why can't she remember her name? What does 'Go and be found," mean? She saw the demon that attacked them, so is she a demon, and spirit being, or a ningen with very high spirit awareness? The three arches she speaks of sound like the portals between the worlds, but who is this cloaked figure? 


End file.
